lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Yantar underground
|type = *Underground system |level = *Yantar |image = yantarunder1.jpg}} Yantar underground is a minor location below Yantar in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview * Its entrance is in the vicinity of the Ecologist's bunker, in the middle of the crater with the Burner anomalies. * An alternative entrance can be found on the second floor of the Radar Station in the anomaly infested elevator shaft. * It spreads out almost under the whole area. * The ladder leads to a wide tunnel, which connects to an underground train station with a train and some train cars holding wooden crates. * Both end of the station are collapsed, however there are other tunnels leading in different directions: ** The tunnel across the station leads into the basement area of the Abandoned military outpost. Here is located the second entrance of the pipeline tunnel. ** The right side end of the station gives place to the first entrance of the pipeline tunnel. * Two Zombies and a Ghost Zombie occupy the far platform of the station, but frequently end up in the camp fire. * The pipeline tunnel leads to a storage room from where two doors can be opened: ** On the right 5 Zombies await the player, the short hallway will lead to a former office room inhabited by around 7 Bloodsuckers. At the end a small room can be found with a giant radioactive brain. ** On the left another hallway leads to the Radar station basement. Storyline * Professor Sakharov will ask the player to Get wire for the scientist in order to repair the player's PDA. The wires can be located on a shelf in the storage room. Side Missions * Near the underground entrance can be found a rookie stalker named Oleg Rugov and he will ask the player to Retrieve the lost rifle. He rewards the player with a SEVA Suit in return for his rifle. The rifle can be found in the last room of the underground area, past all mutants. Notable loot * A Green Parasite can be found in the train station. * In the fourth car wagon, a wooden box contains 2x 5.45x39mm BP rounds and 4x 12x76 Dart rounds. * 1x Medkit and 1x Rat Pie underneath the bottom of the stairs when entering/exiting via the Radar Station. * 1x (1.4007) SGI 5k of perfect condition inside of a derelict BTR, directly below the Yantar Military Stores Notes * The train station is not well lit, do not venture down without a full flashlight and/or battery reserves. * Entering the pipeline tunnel from the first entrance point is not advised without proper anti-radiation protection. * In the Radar Station basement there is a lift shaft; approaching it with low protection may result in quick death due to strong Springboard anomaly. * The Bloodsuckers from the office room may be avoided if the player accepts the side mission taking place here. * Be careful when exiting via the entry point in the crater, a group of zombified stalkers will spawn around the top of the ladder (some may fall through the hole) (v1.4002+) Trivia *There are 4 stashes that have their coordinates in the Yantar Underground: **A fool's valuables **Chest within the old lab **In the electrical wiring **Remainders of the hooligans *Most stashes contain pretty good loot, but all have a low probability of being given (0.03) and all only start to be given once the "find helmet" storyline is initiated. Gallery Yantar Underground entry (Yantar, Lost Alpha).jpg|Map view/location of the "Yantar Underground" entry Oleg Rugov standing next to Yantar Underground entry (Yantar, Lost Alpha).jpg|Oleg Rugov standing next to the hole leading to "Yantar Underground" Bloodsucker in Yantar underground.jpg|Bloodsucker in "Yantar Underground" Brain Vat (Yantar Underground, Lost Alpha).jpg|Brain Vat (Yantar Underground, Lost Alpha) Brain Vat measurements (Yantar Underground, Lost Alpha).jpg|Brain Vat measurements (Yantar Underground, Lost Alpha) 2.jpg|Lost Alpha Tunnel Entrance, note green parasite artifacts (typically 2). LA YantarUnderground mapped.jpg|Yantar underground mapped against the Yantar satellite image. Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations